LOTR Sing Crazy Toons
by HYPERHobbit
Summary: **CHAPTER 3 IS UP**so ppl have problems with red eyes. i do. please R&R. hehehehe. title basically says all!!
1. Annie Songs

Ok I just want 2 let u no that I do these at around 10 at night. Yes im very hyper. Now these songs r from a musical I was in……Annie Jr. it was very good. I was an orphan. Now if u no the song just hum along. Remember this is my first attempt at this, but I got laughs from my friends, Katie and Dee, which I took as a great…but u can never really trust them now can u? k so um…enjoy!  
  
Tomorrow-  
  
I'll go 2 mordor tomorrow  
  
Bet a mushroom or beer that tomorrow  
  
I'll be sad.  
  
Just being around these fellas  
  
So they're weird up 2 a pella  
  
Oy vey  
  
So im stuck with a gay in gray plain idiotry  
  
Ill be with my pals or gals ill say  
  
Oh…….  
  
Ill go to mordor tomorrow  
  
So these guys r weirder then dr. bella  
  
Ok…..  
  
Tomorrow tomorrow  
  
Ill lose ya tomorrow  
  
The ring will go away…….  
  
(k so I sorta messed up on that one but oh well)  
  
Your Never Fully Dressed (With Out a Smile)-  
  
Hey saruman hey bon bon  
  
Come get me u lazy bum  
  
Cause ur never fully dressed with out my ring  
  
Ur brain may be deflated  
  
Sorry pippin  
  
But ur never fully dressed with a ring  
  
Who cares if ur gay  
  
as long as u don't love me  
  
U may be weird, drunk and a fool  
  
But same on the baboon  
  
I forgot………  
  
So elfs so bells  
  
So im going now  
  
And merry u don't wear underpants  
  
And legolas u don't need romance  
  
No one's fully dressed with out my ring ring ring  
  
It's mine all mine!!!!!!  
  
It's a Hard Knock Life-  
  
It's a hard knock life 4 us  
  
Ur so right oh gosh our luck  
  
Steada breakfasts  
  
We get 1  
  
Steada tea  
  
We get none  
  
It's a hard knock life  
  
Gotten hit by orcs and so  
  
And 2 isengod we go  
  
Clear water  
  
Steada beer  
  
I think that  
  
Orcs r  
  
It's a hard knock life  
  
Y did the ring ever come 2 me  
  
Y am I so hungry  
  
Y do I answer 2 stupid questions  
  
Y do I think of nastys in the night  
  
We all wish we had a bed  
  
We all wish we breathe without dread  
  
We all wish we could sing our little song  
  
Y r these questions getting so long!!!  
  
Oh  
  
Empty-bellied life  
  
No showers life  
  
Wonder what tomorrows like  
  
Hate 2 say nighty-night  
  
There r no mushrooms here  
  
How about down there…underwear?  
  
No one cares if ur face is blue  
  
From the mountains many boos  
  
It's a hard knock life  
  
(say in harsh tone) the ring must be destroyed in mordor or else!!!  
  
Yank at ur greasy hair  
  
Put on ur long underwear  
  
Hand in ur beer there  
  
(in frodos voice) ill take the ring Elrond  
  
it's a hard knock life 4 us  
  
it's a hard knock life 4 us  
  
please let us sleep a ton  
  
till the mornings fully done  
  
it's a hard knock life it's a hard knock lifeee  
  
it's….a…hard…knock…liiifeeeee!!!  
  
ok now that I wrote all of that………..i would really appreciate reviews u no. u r getting very dizzy……u will touch the button down there…..it is ur very close friend….speak 2 it….i say speak 2 it!!!!!!!! Hehhehe sry have fun. Review ideas pls!!!! Thanks and remember….OBEY THE FIST AT ALL COSTS. jk 


	2. Hair, Places,Modeling oh my!

Hi to all of you two reviewers. Your sooooooo kind!!!!!!!! Now this is more and im really dissing people in this one so don't get all angry on me please. Lol. Hehehehehe. I'm sooo hyper. So please bare with me here. Hehehehehehehehe. So here we go again. Oh yeah all of the underlined stuff is the chorus.  
  
Oops I Did It Again-Britney Spears  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I made prom queen  
  
I'm more than just pretty  
  
It might be destiny  
  
But that does mean  
  
That I'm lovely  
  
Cause to go on this mission  
  
That is just not typically me  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops, I did it again  
  
I played with your thoughts  
  
Got into the quest  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops, you think I'm strong  
  
That I'm a warrior  
  
I'm not that weird.  
  
You see my gift is rare  
  
I dream away  
  
Wishing that I could model away  
  
I cry when I fall down  
  
Don't you see I'm a girl in so many ways  
  
But to lose all my talent  
  
That is just not typically me  
  
Baby oh  
  
chorus  
  
(Scene at council with all of the 'and you have my bow and stuff')  
  
Oops I did it again to your thoughts got into this quest  
  
Oh baby  
  
Oops you think I'm a warrior  
  
I'm not that weird  
  
Chorus x2  
  
Spin Around-Josie and The cats  
  
Na na na (etc.)…yeah! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3  
  
Underground look at us up to filth this high  
  
Wonder why we got into this mine  
  
Standing here waiting for the last line  
  
Run around we get far, far away  
  
Not smiling ain't got nothing to say  
  
Can't believe Gandalf fell into time  
  
Let's change out minds this time  
  
We've been staring at the queen some time  
  
She's saying stuff worth a 1000 mimes  
  
And I if I'm going blind I can't believe it's time  
  
Row a boat splash water and get some rope  
  
Pip and merry are behind in a mope  
  
Frodo's ready to get in line  
  
Fight around you get weirder out here  
  
Legolas doesn't brush his ear  
  
Aragorn doesn't let anyone change the time or waste our time  
  
They're fine  
  
chorus  
  
La, la, la, la, la….(etc.)  
  
Fight about this and that and that  
  
Never wanna calm that bat  
  
Cause we've lost boromir all sound  
  
Yeah  
  
Split apart and drift away  
  
Never spent a day  
  
Cause everything we lost isn't found  
  
Yeah  
  
Underground down there, run around out there, row a boat somewhere  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!  
  
Titanic Song-Celine Dion  
  
Every day I wash it, I clean it, I feel it  
  
That is how I know your all wrong  
  
Maybe from a distance it seems very greasy  
  
But I've come to tell you it's not  
  
Short, long, my hair's always done  
  
I believe that my hair's not wrong  
  
No more will I walk out my door  
  
With my hair in a part that'll go oily now  
  
I shall show you one time my hair was lovely  
  
It was just requenished by mom  
  
Grease is what I hate now and throughout my lifetime  
  
But I'll strain it out till it's gone  
  
chorus  
  
No heat will make me flee  
  
For I know that my hair's not greasy  
  
It'll stay like this anyway  
  
And I'll know in my heart that my hair is good  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for now. Hehehehehe. Well got to go to soccer now. Fun!!! Not. Lol. Review please!!!!!! I'll give you a sticker. Not you Katie but everyone else yes!! Please if you touch the review button it gives off jelly beans!!! Otherwords reeeeeevieeeeew!!! Hehehe oh well. bibibi 


	3. Who Would of Thunk It that People Had Pr...

Ok so here's the other songs. Yes I'm still hyper. Though not as much. I think I need to make more. I've run out. Oh well. Have a loopy noo noo. Nevermind. Hehhehehe. KATIE-MARSHMALLOW MAN!!! Whatever. Again underlined stuff/bold stuff is the chorus.  
  
What about us (?)-Brandy  
  
Why don't you just slap my head  
  
Why don't you just grab me there  
  
You don't care about me  
  
You that that you're too busy  
  
What I can get a clue  
  
What I know your feelings true  
  
I can get some other fans  
  
Some who will see my tans  
  
I forget you s  
  
With all of your "straight" beds  
  
Any other nice meds  
  
Go if you want I know you want the pity  
  
I will see you later you'll see me on TV  
  
And want to kiss me cause your behind your self cause  
  
What about all of my long hair  
  
How about my big horn yah.  
  
What about all of the tears you gave  
  
(sorry I never finished it I was too tired)  
  
Pretend To Be Nice- Josie and the cats  
  
(chorus one is just underlined and chorus two is in bold)  
  
Well they look at us with those hideous eyes  
  
And say it's nazgul now go run and hide  
  
Cause they're heads are round and look like hide  
  
I hope they get soap, surprise!  
  
And every cry we call makes them cringe even more  
  
Even when we decide it's time to explore  
  
And we don't think that we can take it no more  
  
It's driving us off that cliff at mordor  
  
Why do you run from the orcs little babies  
  
They die in a flash when they get really hazy  
  
You know you could give us a chance  
  
Please, remember we hate to relax  
  
Why can't you just pretend to be alright  
  
Instead of yelling like your in a fright  
  
I don't see why we are so scary  
  
Is it that our heads are too hairy?!?  
  
And we got about trying to get downtown  
  
Where all of you guys just hang about  
  
But we're shunned and funned like it's 10 degrees out  
  
And they laugh while heaving about  
  
Then you travel for a long long time  
  
Until Frodo puts the ring on just to feel fine  
  
We don't get why you run away  
  
For what seems like weeks and days  
  
Chorus 1and 2  
  
Chorus 2 x4  
  
Best Years of Our Lives-Baha Men  
  
I get such a chill when I see your red eye  
  
My hands move around I'm so paralyzed  
  
Please tell me gan all I do  
  
Cause deep down outside I never got a clue  
  
Ohhh…makes me faint at last  
  
Ohhh…we need to relax  
  
Ohhh…I hate that reddy eye  
  
Ohhh...you'll scare me till I die  
  
When I first saw it I could hardly believe  
  
That you could manage to take the gold thing  
  
So lets run away for all time  
  
No lets not cause your not alright  
  
chorus  
  
My world's not better that your after me  
  
Cause now I have to pee on a tree  
  
So say, "nah" I've got to go now  
  
Cause your never gonna take a bow  
  
chorus  
  
(this is rap part but I can't understand that much)  
  
chorus x2  
  
Follow Me-Smash Mouth (?)  
  
You don't know if you should trust me for I am gay  
  
I don't know weather I can say today  
  
All you know is that I guide you and are well aware that I creep up on you and lets have pleasant a dream  
  
So I say follow me for I know I'm gay  
  
I'll make sure you get to bed alright  
  
And if you want to see how I make a guarantee  
  
Well go leave this fellohship oh pretty please  
  
I want to claim about what I wear  
  
That it's not a dress for those who care  
  
Your feeling lost without me there  
  
For that stupid balrog wanted to cuddle there  
  
chorus  
  
Won't get some money for showing you guys  
  
We're to go at half past nine  
  
I know the reason you all stay away  
  
I don't mind just let me stay  
  
chorus  
  
the first four lines before the underlined part  
  
chorus x3  
  
ok that was it. Yes I know that it was reeeeally weird and sorta gay. Oops I said a bad word. Hehehehehe I don't care. So please review!!!!!!! I'm saying pretty pretty please. I'll write faster. K so bibi. 


	4. Parts of Songs...Weird

I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in like.1000 years it seems like. It's just I run out of songs to do, and can't think of any to do, so if you could help with suggestions.that would be fantastic!  
  
Oh by the way.this is all basically by Eminem (his new album) cause that's the only cd I haven't really done yet.kinda.  
  
(Part of) My Dad's Gone Crazy  
  
skip intro/tv thing  
  
Fellowship: Boromir whatcha doin?  
  
Whole Group: okay then! Everybody listen up.  
  
Boromir: I'm taking the ring, who's helping me?  
  
Frodo: Somebody please help me! I think Boromir's gone crazy.  
  
There's no tower I can't see, there's no power too much, nothing that I can't seize. What do I hafta do 2 show you I ain't gonna use the all powerful ring.  
  
Curtain's Close (skit)  
  
Um This thing work? Were'd my soldiers go? Arg. Guess who's back Back again Sauron's back The evil man Give the ring Give the ring Give the ring Um. Yoink. Hello?  
  
(Part of) Hailie's Song  
  
(when he sings)  
  
Somedays I rule with my sons by my side Helping me making my mind I always think I will live forever But then my oldest son dies Sometimes I think I'm saney I'm saney but not brainy Why am I here protecting my lines But then I see my subjects Suddenly I'm a reject It all comes down when I burn alive  
  
Cause sometimes it feels like I have filth on my boulders Everyone's cleaning but me Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over And then my son dies for me  
  
My two sons keep getting older I see them smarter and fry People bow down cause I'm their king But what about when I die I react on shit that's phrasey Inside I go real crazy Me feelings could burn me alive But then I see them waving Suddenly I like *maeys It'll all make sense when you look into his eye  
  
(chorus-it's underlined)  
  
So that was about it. Yah I know the last one was REALLY weird. I couldn't even get what I was writing so forgive me. Just try to decipher it if you know what I'm talking about. And like always.please review and give me some new songs that I might of overlooked and stuff.cause if I don't have them.I always have friends with burners (hint hint) or I could just somehow find it. What ever just PLEASE review and I'll update sooner!  
  
*I really don't know what I wrote down there cause I can't read my writing.so spare me the criticism. I already know that it's weird. Lol. 


End file.
